Be A Father
by LenXag
Summary: Sudah jadi pekerjaan baru Snake mengurusi anak kembarnya ini. Terutama Liquid yang tingkat kenakalannya yang sudah melewati batas wajar. Family/Humor. Naked Snake/EVA, Solid/Liquid. Warning: OOC, Typo, Humor(Fail).


**Be A Father**

**Disclaimer:** Konami

**Genre:** Family/Humor** Rate:** T

**Pair:** Big Boss/EVA – Solid/Liquid

**Warning:** OOC, Typo, Humor(Epic fail), AU

**A/N:** Big Boss dicerita ini menggunakan nama Snake.

Story by LenXag

.

* * *

Punya anak itu ternyata merepotkan. Kata-kata itu akhir ini sering terdengar dibenak kepala Snake. Ehem. Bukan gossip lagi kalau sekarang si 'agent-mirip-James Bond' ini sudah meminang kekasih tercantik dan terseksinya, EVA.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu setelah mereka menikah. Kini mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak. Tidak, ralat, bukan seorang. Tapi anak kembar. Umurnya sudah empat tahun, dan sedang masa bandel-bandelnya. Mereka, Solid dan Liquid. Mungkin dalam selera menamai anak, Snake bukan ahlinya. EVA ingin menamai anak mereka dengan lebih ekstrem lagi. James William Doe. Oke, nama yang rumit pikir Snake untuk seorang anak. Terlebih anak mereka kembar. Jadi ada tiga kata dalam satu nama. Tidak mau repot-repot menghafal, Snake pun ambil alih.

Sang kakak Solid yang kalem, stay cool, berambut coklat yang sangat persis dengan ayahnya. Sedangkan sang adik Liquid, suka berceloteh, suka mengambil mainan sang kakak, tak pernah mau kalah, rambutnya kuning keemasan mirip dengan ibunya. Suka bercelotehnya juga termasuk yah.

Kali ini tingkah Liquid yang membuat Snake makin pusing tujuh keliling. Liquid yang mengambil mainan robot dinosaurus milik Solid. Snake yang baru pulang kerja pun segara menengahi.

"Ini milikku!" teriak Liquid pada Solid.

"T-tapi kan… Metal geal lex milikku Liquid…" balas Solid yang masih belum lancar berbicara 'r'.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Snake pada dua anak kembarnya ini.

"Mainan ini kan punyaku!" kata Liquid sembari memeluk mainannya.

"Loh? Itu bukannya punya Solid? Ayo kembalikan," kata Snake sembari mengusap puncak kepala Liquid. Liquid hanya diam sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ini!" Liquid segera mengembalikan mainan milik Solid kemudian berlari menuju dapur.

Solid hanya terdiam mengamati adiknya yang sudah berlari menuju dapur.

"Nah Solid, mainanmu sudah kembali kan. Jangan berantem lagi yah," kata Snake sembari mengusap puncak kepala Solid yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Solid yang kalem.

Snake kemudian mengendong Solid menuju dapur. Disana ada EVA yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Liquid juga ada didekatnya sembari menahan tangis. Sudah kebiasan Liquid jika kalah akan merengek ke ibunya.

"Snake! Terima kasih sudah melerai Solid dan Liquid yah. Maaf aku sibuk," kata EVA menyambut Snake. Snake hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tidak masalah toh karena dia seorang ayah.

Ngomong-ngomong… ehem.. EVA tengah mengandung anak ketiga Snake. Snake hanya berharap anak ketiganya ini kalem seperti Solid. EVA yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam menyuruh suami dan anak-anaknya untuk segera menyantap makan malamnya.

.

Kali ini keisengan Liquid berlanjut. Snake yang tengah tidur dengan nyenyaknya, sehabis kemarin kerja sembari mendengarkan bosnya(Zero) bercerita panjang lebar tentang pengetahuannya tentang James Bond. Bisa dibilang, Zero itu maniaknya. Liquid mencoret wajah Snake dengan spidol hitam.

"L-liquid…?" suara pelan dari Solid memanggil.

"Solid!" Liquid yang kaget melihat kedatangan Solid. Mendengar suara sedikit keributan, Snake bangun dengan wajah urakan.

"Loh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Snake mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Tidak ada kok!" jawab Liquid cepat kemudian lari keluar kamar.

"A-ayah…" tunjuk Solid kearah wajah Snake. Snake hanya menghela nafas sudah mengerti maksud dari Solid. Pasti ulah Liquid. Kemudian Snake bangun dari tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

.

Kenakalan Liquid memang ada saja. Pagi ini Snake terkena omelan dari EVA. Snake yang menaruh sembarangan cigar miliknya jadi korban Liquid. Liquid menghisap cigar milik Snake layaknya seseorang yang tengah merokok. Untungnya tidak dibakar oleh Liquid. Bisa-bisa EVA akan menghukum Snake bila itu terjadi. Kali ini ia harus lebih pintar menaruh cigar miliknya. Karena Solid dan Liquid termasuk pintar, hanya tingkat kenakan Liquid yang memang ada dibatas tidak wajar. Ehem, bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau Liquid nakal. Memang tantangan berat bagi Snake yang baru saja jadi ayah muda. Toh tips-tips dari The Sorrow ia jalankan. Anak mereka, Sorrow dan Boss juga termasuk nakal. Namanya Ocelot, si anak yang hobi dengan mainan revolver dan boneka ocelot. Mainan favorit anak-anak zaman sekarang ada saja.

Tapi, ada kesenangan sendiri bagi Snake dalam mengurus anak-anaknya. Liquid memang nakal, karena menurutnya Liquid ingin disayang olehnya. Jadi kebiasaan sehari-hari Snake untuk menasehati Liquid. Solid juga, walau Solid anak yang patuh dan tidak macam-macam, maka cukup sekali menasehati Solid.

.

Waktu telah lama berlalu. EVA telah melahirkan anak ketiga mereka. Bayi laki-laki yang sehat. Kali ini Snake masih mengambil alih dalam pemilihan nama. Solidus. Nama yang berasal dari gabungan nama Solid dan Liquid. Tidak buruk juga toh EVA juga menyukainya.

Setelah Solidus lahir kenakalan Liquid berkurang. Yah hanya jika bertemu anak Huey Emmerich, Hal Emmerich itu tidak berlaku. Justru Solid yang malah lebih akrab bermain dengan Hal.

Jika melewati hari-hari mengurusi anak-anaknya dengan menyukainya, justru membuat itu menjadi menarik.

Jadi ayah tidak buruk juga. Pikir Snake yang kini menyukai pekerjaan sehari-harinya itu.

.

End.

* * *

**A/N:** Setelah beberapa lama kepikiran soal gimana N. Snake jadi ayah, akhirnya saya menulis dia jadi ayah. Terinspirasi dari gambar keluarga Snake yang saya browsing dari T*mblr. Dijamin OOC, tentunya AU.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
